Run and hide
by Isadtd
Summary: Based on rumors/ highly unlikely  spoilers. Beckett likes to run and hide. Castle likes to follow her. *One shot*


This popped in my head as I was working on my next fic. It's long and complicated so I have to finish it before I start posting. I needed a little one shot to clear my head. This is based on rumors (I would say spoilers, but at the moment they are more rumors than real informations) about the end of the season. Castle and Beckett would get together then split. And since Kill Shot was apparently not angsty enough for me *rolls eyes*. Here it is.

* * *

><p>She went to her dad's cabin as soon as their fighting match ended. Cuddled on the couch where she had spent last summer, Beckett felt the anger rise again as she thought about her discovery. Castle had continued to work on her mother's case without her, without even telling her. The murder board in his office had lit up unexpectedly while they were there. A malfunction of the screen he will curse forever, she was sure. She had been kept in the dark by the man who said he loved her. She had been blinded by rage, screaming at him, not caring about Alexis and Martha, worried, at the top of the stairs. He had tried to remain calm, explaining. She hadn't been listening. Nothing he could say would have been good enough. Eventually, he just had shouted back. She had fled when he had tried to take her in his arms. She went straight home, packed a bag and drove to the cabin in the woods.<p>

Two days have passed and she was still reeling. She thought the week-end would have been enough to cool down. But she already knew that tomorrow, she would call to say she was taking a few days off. gates wouldn't refuse, a priori. She had been pestering everyone in the precinct about not piling up their vacations days.

She was about to get something for dinner when the sound of a car pulling up alarmed her. She ran to her gun, stocked away in a drawer, switching the lights off on the way. Against the wall, she waited.

She heard the car's door open, then close, the screech of shoes against gravel.

"No need to switch the lights off, I know you're here, Kate," Castle didn't even bother knocking, talking directly to her from the other side of the door. She relaxed a bit at the sound of his voice.

"Well, good job, finding me. Now you can go. Bye!" She put way her gun and went back to the kitchen.

"Hum.. no! I'm think I'll stay here." She ignored him. "Kate? Can you open the door?" Still nothing. "You know you're being kinda rude." He heard the distinctive noise of cutlery against a plate. "You're eating? That's good... Should have thought of that..." She heard the sound of the gravel again The car's door. Then he was back. "I found some Mars bars in my car... So.. Bon appétit. I'll be there with my dinner and my book. In case you want to open the door." Damn, she thought. She feared that he was planning to camp out on the porch. Summer was approaching but the nights were still cold. Well, he had a car he could drive back home, so she would not cave. He chose to come here, after all.

Two hours later - he was a rather patient man, after all - she heard him get up and go to the car. After their not shared dinner, he had spoken a bit, reading her a sentence he liked or just checking if she was asleep. She never spoke back. She just stayed, reading her own book, coiled on the comfortable couch. And not thinking about the man, sitting on the hard wood floor in the cold. No, not at all.

She waited for the sound of the car engine but it never came, instead, the stereo blasted an intro.

He had run back to the door. "I found my best of Phil Collins!" He shouted over the song.

Oh god, he was pulling a "Say anything"... without the boom box.

_"You can run and you can hide_

_but I'm not leaving unless you come with me_

_We had our problems but I'm on your side_

_You're all I need please believe in me"_

He sang - yelled, really - over the refrain. She thanked her dad for building the cabin in a very remote place, with no neighbors to witness this.

She stormed the door open during the second refrain. He was still bellowing the lyrics and she startled him.

"Castle! Go turn that down!"

He jogged to her. "No, you'll close the door again!"

"Fine" She frowned and stomped passed him to do it herself. She walked back to him and poked his chest a few times.

"You have the wrong Genesis' member."

"Well.. 'In yours eyes' didn't exactly fit as well as 'the way to heaven'. Plus it worked, didn't it?" He grinned and ran inside the cabin. She took her time to join him, picking up his book and the chocolate bars' wrappers along the way.

"Why are you here, Castle?" She asked once inside.

"Well, first, I want to apologize. I have a whole speech but I already said it. Twice. You might want to check your voicemail. Then, I was thinking about Montgomery and something he said. When he was looking for a present for his wife. You asked him what his secret was and he said 'keep showing up'. So this is me, showing up."

She sighed.

"Look I know you're angry right now. And that you don't want to see me. But I want to see you and be with you. And why do we always have to do what **you** want to do? So, I'll stay here quietly, reading my book. You don't have to talk to me or even look at me. But I'm here. How's that for a compromise?"

"You're showing up?"

"I'm showing up! Always."

He stared at her, head tilted, an hesitant smile tucking at the corner of his lips. She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine! But you're sleeping on the couch."

He grinned as she collected her book and cell and left for the bedroom. It was enough for now. He looked down at the couch and his smile faded. It's was a two seats, way to short for his 6 feet frame.

"D'oh!"

The end.

* * *

><p>AN : Oh f... I did a song fic. I apologize. If you don't know the movie Say anything, first, you're younger than me. Second, Google, wikipedia and youtube are your friends. ;-)<br>Another thing, I know the title of the song Castle plays is 'Something happened on the way to heaven'. But honestly who would pronounce such a mouthful?  
>Sorry for the mistakes. Every time I read I find new ones, but I can't read it another time!<p> 


End file.
